


Prompt: "Close The Door"

by Isala_Vhenan



Series: Dragon Age Oneshots [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Developing Friendships, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isala_Vhenan/pseuds/Isala_Vhenan
Summary: a glimpse at the friendship between one of my wardens and Velanna (I love Velanna so be nice to her or die by my sword)
Relationships: Velanna & Warden (Dragon Age), Zevran Arainai/Female Tabris
Series: Dragon Age Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718812
Kudos: 3





	Prompt: "Close The Door"

“Close the door.” 

Heavy oak swung shut against stone echoed by the sound of boots on the cobbled floor. Velanna squeezed her eyes shut in frustration, fingers laced so tightly her knuckles were almost white. Her hands were pressed against her forehead, brown skin wet with sweat, or the aftermath of tears.

“I meant close the door after you leave.” Her tone was bitter but her voice shook, just as her shoulders shook, her entire body trembling with emotion. Yara took a step forward, not saying anything. She walked over to the bench where Velanna was hunched over and sat beside her. There was a moment of tense silence before she spoke, chest tight. 

“I can’t claim to understand your pain, but--” Velanna looked up sharply, deep green eyes bright with unshed tears, face contorted with emotion.

“What would you know of my pain? Was _your_ family slaughtered? _Your_ sister stolen? Your life as you know it--” she stopped at that, remembering who Yara was. The other elf just smiled, as though amused Velanna had cut herself off. Her umber skin glowed in the faint candlelight revealing an unbothered expression, the dark ochre of her eyes soft with no anger in them.

“I don’t know your pain. I can’t. And it doesn’t matter that I can’t. I know you’re _in_ pain, I know it hurts to lose those you love, to feel helpless.” Velanna turned away and made a choked sound but Yara continued. 

“I know it weighs on you what’s been done to our people, what is still being done to our people. I know you wish you could stop it and save everyone but you can’t. There’s nothing wrong with trying but you can’t save everyone when you're dead.” Velanna let out a scoff at that, still looking away. 

“I’m on your side, Velanna, no matter what. I don’t give a damn what other people say, I am on your side. You don’t have to push yourself to the limit, I have your back.” Velanna wept softly but Yara didn’t crowd her, didn’t push the boundaries that her friend still needed. She just sat there, quiet and present and sharing in Velanna’s pain. Finally Velanna took in a deep breath and asked a question.

“Do you think I need to atone? That I’m a monster?” Yara snorted.

“What, for the humans? _Fuck_ them. In fact, when you’re ready, let’s go find some.” Finally Velanna laughed. 


End file.
